


There was never a time I didn't love you.

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, HYDRA Husbands, Insecurity, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He cuts to the chase. “Brock, you’re in heat.”Brock’s head snaps up towards him faster than Jack’s ever seen him come to attention, mouth pulling into a frown. “That shit ain’t funny.”





	There was never a time I didn't love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> To my dear Dragon Queen. You know this story outline already, but the more I wrote it the more I thought of you and changed my route. Also, I got a little carried away with the count, sorry. XD
> 
> Also, I've never written a/b/o and I'm woefully panicked so hopefully it's suitable. <3

They’re retiring for the night after an easy but travel wary mission, strolling through the parkade while arms lazily brush against each other, though neither of them bother to care about setting space apart so that it stops.

It was around their eleventh mission together but no matter how fresh they seemed to be to other senior agents, he and Brock immediately felt like they’d been here all their lives and even better, known each other that whole time as well.

“Think m’gonna take a shower.” Brock mutters, eyes fixated on the door leading to the elevators.

Jack glances over, spying a thin sheen of sweat collecting at his collarbone and across his upper lip. It’s colder than a witch’s tit but he doesn’t say anything. Brock’s always been an anomaly to him, Jack barely questions this anymore. It’s also nothing new when instead of turning left by the time the elevator reaches their floor, Brock follows him right, Jack’s apartment is only three doors down, keys already in hand.

Brock’s gracelessly falling on Jack’s worn down armchair within seconds of stepping inside, arms draping against the rests with a labored dramatic sigh and Jack would find it endearing if the moment wasn’t suddenly so perplexing. He’s never seen Brock come _near_ that piece of furniture let alone sit in it, suggesting on numerous occasions to just dump it or light it on fire. Seeing him practically poured out against it is something very new. 

“Jesus, Jackie. It’s fuckin’ boilin’ in ‘ere, too cheap to put on the air conditioner?” He blindly paws for the unit’s remote, making a small noise of frustration. “It’s hotter ‘an hell.”

Jack still has his winter coat on, the heater’s been off for a couple of weeks while they’ve been out of the country and he turns for the wall dial to get it started, tapping at the cover out of sheer habit. All the while Brock’s peeling his coat off with an exaggerated groan, gloves and boots shed onto the floor. 

Jack frowns. “The hell you going on about? It’s freezing in here. Heat’s been shut off.”

“What’re ya babblin’ about, there ain’t no way- ” Brock pauses and looks around, then towards the fire escape where the rail still has a thick layer of snow against it. His mouth shuts and forms a tight line.

Jack recalls how uneasy Brock had been on the flight back. While most of the team were sleeping it off and Jack tucked himself into a book, Brock would pace, or sleep fitfully, shifting from one position to another like he was trying to find the perfect way to sit still. Everyone noticed, it was getting on their nerves.

Pulling off his own glove, he approaches Brock in only a few strides, hand pressed to his forehead. It’s hot to the touch. “You’re burning up.” 

Protesting lightly, Brock caught his wrist but didn’t fight him. His hand so warm and concern began to take over.

“M’fine Rawls, jus feelin’ hot. Maybe kinda jittery like too much fuckin’ coffee.” Brock swept a hand down one arm. “A lil itchy, like a layer of somehin’ under my skin..but sick I ain’t.” 

“Yeah, right. Because you were so damn honest the last time you caught the flu.” Jack muttered, the back of his fingers brushing Brock’s limp hair out of the way. Brock had over-medicated himself to prove a point only for Jack to find him passed out over his steering wheel with the engine running but thankfully still on park.

That earns him a small little smirk from Brock, finally batting his hand away. “Yeah, yeah. This time around I know I ain’t sick, jus overheated. It’s different from the flu, never felt like this before.” 

Jack keeps himself from examining Brock closer but studies him carefully when it all suddenly clicks into place. He’s surprised he didn’t realize it any sooner but Brock being an omega was kind of something Jack never figured would ever happen. He’s always been a beta, identified as one when they met in training and there wasn’t any indication of it being untrue. 

Granted, presenting in your early twenties wasn’t all that unbelievable. Technically you were still yourself and biology still carried on doing what it wanted to do. It was just that it also wasn’t a usual thing and from the way Brock looks a little dazed, neither of them should even be hosting this possibility.

Just to be certain, Jack takes in a deep breath and he knows for sure, there was no denying it now. There was that cloying scent of an omega going into preheat permeating through all the layers of sweat, blood and grime they brought back home with them.

He cuts to the chase. “Brock, you’re in heat.”

Brock’s head snaps up towards him faster than Jack’s ever seen him come to attention, mouth pulling into a frown. “That shit ain’t funny.”

Jack rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. He’s unsure of how to tell him, to prove it to him and it was weird to point out he smelled like an omega now. On the other hand, Brock’s never been afraid of pointing out how much Jack stunk when he began his rut so fair was fair.

Brock knew he was holding back, eyes narrowing. “What?”

“Your scent.” Jack started with a shrug. “I can smell it on you.” 

“Bullshit you can’t smell anythin’ like that on me.”

Jack can pick up the panic Brock’s emitting but before he can say anything, his friend’s heat scent abruptly shifts from faint to fully assaulting his senses. It’s so strong that it’s dizzying to breathe for him.

“Calm down, Brock. I can’t think straight when you smell so- ”

“I know what they all say ‘bout heat scent so ya better shut yer damn mouth, Rollins.” 

Jack lifts his hands up passively with a step back, more for himself than anything. “Fine. But I still _smell_ it. Ain’t no one else in this room.” 

“Yer an asshole.” Brock spits, the back of his hand swiping across the sheen of sweat across his upper lip. “Fuck _you_.” 

“Sounds like you’re the one that needs to get fucked.” Jack retorts because yeah, he is an asshole. He drops himself against the couch behind him, not breaking their gaze.

Brock takes a long second to just gape at him, back ramrod stiff and body taut. Jack knows he’s ready for a fight but surprised when Brock pulls himself to his feet and just grabs his things. “Ya know what you can do? Take a flyin’ fuck outta that window.” 

If Jack wasn’t paying attention, he would have missed the hurt in Brock’s eyes, mostly anger and fury consuming his friend as he stormed for the door without looking back and slamming it closed behind him. He just stares at it for a long moment, unsure of if Brock would even listen if he went after him.

In the end Jack decides against it, giving Brock time like he always does.

*****

Jack gives Brock a few hours and takes the time to clean himself up as he does. Usually he’d just hit the mattress after a shower but he can’t stop his mind from racing, almost like he’s _obsessed_ and finally when he can’t take it anymore he heads down the hall for his apartment.

There’s a light layer of urgency when he’s at the door, temporarily shaking it off to knock. He doesn’t get an answer though and tries again only to be ignored. 

Usually Jack would have let it go, hand slipping into his pocket for Brock’s spare key, but this time around he had to be sure everything was fine. Brock wasn’t exactly welcoming the idea with open arms and well, his best friend was kind of a flighty fuck up if he wanted to be.

Inside the apartment the scent was already overwhelming, Jack breathing through his mouth the best he could while instinct urges him to _hunt_ for the omega. Jack reminded himself to be professional. He’s not letting biology take over, the living room a mess of upturned magazines and various other things Brock collected. The lamp was on its side, still turned on and he set it back on the table before moving on towards the bedroom door which was shut tight.

“Brock?” 

Jack braced his hands against the framework sucking in mouthfuls of air and trying to calm himself down. Brock’s definitely locked himself in his bedroom, soft panting sounds and irritated whines filtering through the wood as he only stood there. 

His grip tightens, wood making sounds of protest but it was better than charging into the bedroom no matter how much sense he was going to lose the longer he let himself linger here. He tries again.

“Brock?”

“Get lost.”

“You know I can’t just leave you here if you’re in shock.”

“No one asked ya to come ‘ere, fuck off.”

“Would rather fuck you.” Jack blurts, laying out all his cards. It wasn’t like there was any secret about his attraction to Brock but before today the man was a beta and it wasn’t actually a normal custom for eligible, in their prime alphas to bond with anyone but an omega. That’s how Brock officially words it either way when Jack tells him the truth. It’s as nice of a rejection as it can get and he can’t blame Brock for reciting it to him like a bitter sounding information guide. They stay friends and life moves on, _until_ now. Now he has a chance and he’s always harbored those feelings no matter what Brock said to make himself feel better, Jack only kept his mouth shut.

“You’re a sick fuck, go home.” Something dense and heavy hits the door from Brock’s side and Jack eyes the way the door rattles because of it.

“Look, I’m not going to bust in there and take you like some mindless idiot. If you don’t want me fine, but I’m not leaving you alone like this. I’ll stay in your living room, clean it up because apparently you had a little pity party about you new discovery and I’m gonna sleep on your terrible lumpy couch that you bought from that hipster furniture store I hate. Either way, I’m gonna be here, jackass.” 

“You’re irritatin’.”

“And you waste so much time on your stupid hair and taking pictures of yourself. We both have faults, what’s new?”

There’s a small pause.

“Yeah well, one of us gotta look nice. Apparently you’ve never heard of a damn mirror, probably break when you look at yer ugly mug.”

“You’ve always looked nicer than me anyway, even at your worse.” Jack admits while a small smile plays at his lips because he can’t help himself when it comes to Brock.

Surprisingly enough, it makes Brock chuckle, the sound echoing lightly through the small bedroom and Jack grins wider. He could live off Brock’s laugh alone.

“So tell me, why’re you so eager to have me leave you alone and jump to my death?”

Brock huffs a sigh. “You know why.”

Jack drops his forehead against the door with a thud. “I really don’t.”

It’s not at all a lie, he’s really got no idea. Brock’s personality requires him to be irritated or annoyed at things, to the point that he loses his temper easily or stays angry for the duration of the day or longer. Jack’s used to it, what he’s not used to is having that anger pulled out of him. There’s a very distinct difference between Brock being just Brock and him actually turning the tables on him by being vague and thinking he’s a mind reader.

Again Brock says nothing and all Jack can do is breathe through his mouth tediously. No matter what he’s doing though, that sickly sweet smell is enveloping him from all sides, his whole entire body thrumming for instinct to take over and have what his primal instinct deems as _his_. As much as Jack wants to, he’s not a fucking animal and if there’s one thing he always prides himself with, it’s the sheer amount of patience and control he has. 

He goes to ask again, unsure of if Brock’s ignoring him or not, but he hears the springs of the mattress shift and it shuts him up.

“Sayin’ shit.”

Jack frowns. “What shit am I saying?”

Brock seems to be thinking of the right words, behind the door he sighs. “That alpha crap all ‘em say.”

It sounds slightly unhappy, or to him it does at least, it’s a bit confusing all of a sudden and Jack is left more lost. “Are you talking about the sex stuff? You know it’s just me joking around, hey most of them alpha’s wouldn’t dare do anything like that. They’re just running their mouths, like you do with me, I wouldn’t touch ya if you didn’t want me to.” 

“It ain’t a joke when _you_ say it.” Yeah, Jack can tell now. Brock was unhappy because of him. “Jus, I thought I was a goddamn beta and now..” 

“Brock, I’m not joking about supporting you. I’ll sit on your couch and be whatever you want, we can keep talking through the door if that’s what you prefer. I’ll help you through your heat if you need me to. I’m here with you however you choose.” 

“That’s the thing though, you said you could help me through my _heat_ , like it’s nothin’. Jus another duty, or some job ya gotta do.” 

Now Jack’s really confused. He’s quite sure it’s the best two viable options he could offer without making things complicated for Brock. Which was the point of laying it all out like he did. “It’s not a job to me, I wanna help you. Just what exactly are you not telling me, Brock? Beating around the bush just isn’t your style.”

Brock scoffs. “Like you don’t know by now.” 

“It’s the truth.” Jack starts, trying to keep his composure because he’s not a fan of head games. “I _don’t_ know. I’ve got no idea why you’re acting more prickly than normal but I assumed it’s because the changes you’re going through.” 

The bed makes another noise, more near the edge of the bed, where Jack’s sat a few times while flipping through some random car magazine as he waits for Brock to finish his hair. “I thought maybe, we could try. That you were actually serious, instead the only time ya tried anythin' was today.”

Jack’s fool brain suddenly stops racing and he’s immediately startled by Brock’s words, replaying them to confirm that yes, that’s what he said. 

“Brock, you told me to look somewhere else when I opened myself up to you. You rejected _me_ , not the other way around. I wasn’t going to keep pestering you so I just kept everything buried away and hoped it was going to get easier.” 

“What about all them dates you go on, huh?” 

Tilting his head against the door frame, Jack thinks about the handful of dates he’s forced himself to go on and tries not to make a face. “It was the only way I could think of to forget you but none of them ever worked. I always ended up comparing them to you which obviously set me up to fail.” 

“Ain’t no way you were tryin’ to forget me. What about the stories? How ‘bout that time I caught ya and some gal at your door, she sure seemed friendly enough while hangin’ off your arm and tuckin’ her face against your neck the way she was.” 

Jack can’t believe this. “Don’t tell me you were jealous.” 

“Fuck off.”

Chuckling, he shrugs helplessly even if he’s just doing it to a door. “I told stories to the team because they wanted stories. None of them were real and that omega was drunk as hell and lost her purse. She couldn’t even tell the cabbie her address, she was that messed up. After I made it clear it wouldn’t work out between us, we started ordering drinks and just hanging out. I took her home for her own safety, gave her my bed and slept on the couch.”

The memory of the morning after rushes to him and while the girl was grateful and went on her way after some breakfast and plenty of water, Brock had come by a little while later and immediately began to complain how different it smelled. That should have been Jack’s first red flag. Brock being intentionally sour throughout the rest of the day should have been the second one.

The thing was though, Brock made it clear he wouldn’t give it a chance -or that was what he strongly implied. Any moment there was any inkling Brock was interested, Jack shoved the thought away for his own sanity. Now he’s thinking how many times had he just let it fly right over his head.

Jack sighs. “I meant it when I said I compared everyone to you.”

“You couldn’t have. Ain’t no damn way an alpha wants to be with a beta, not when omegas can give you a family, dumbass. Even fer you, that’s a shitty joke.” 

Jack supposes because he never pushed, Brock figured it really was a joke when the fact of the matter was that he was prepared to be with no one if he couldn’t be with Brock. He had come to terms with that.

“You’re an idiot. Maybe I am too since you’ve got no damn idea what I’d give up for you. I thought I was loud and clear out here and especially on the field. Apparently not.”

“The job’s a job, Jack.”

Jack’s brows lift. “Are you telling me that if money and glory weren’t involved, you wouldn’t have my back?”

“I..” Brock hesitates, voice wavering a bit. “Don’t ever question my loyalties. I’ve always got your damn back, like you got mine.” 

“Then you should know it’s not some act when we’re together, even when we got bullets flying past our skulls, I’d never leave until I knew you were safe. Me and you, we’re more than just friends, you’ve bled for me and I’ve done the same for you. I always need to be around you and when you smile or laugh, Jesus Brock, that’s it. I’m done for. It’s all I ever wanna be around.”

It goes deathly quiet again and Jack’s suddenly nervous. Soon there’s movement in the bedroom, a small thump and Brock curses to himself before he opens the door just enough to frame his body with it. He’s in nothing but boxers and Jack has to calm himself from the hard wave of heat scent that strikes him. Brock looks tired and flushed, almost feverish, sweat glistening across his entire body but otherwise alert. He has his hair pushed back, Jack’s eyes trailing down until he stops at the realization that his boxers were _damp_ with slick, which was currently running down his legs. 

Jack swallows, throat suddenly feeling dry as he schools himself to meet Brock’s eyes. “Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

“I look like a damn fuckin’ mess, this is embarrassin’. Woulda been happier as a beta.” Brock bemoans with a soured smile. “Ain’t been around many omegas but from the ones that talk about their heats, they weren’t kiddin’. This shit is rougher than anythin’ we do out on the field.” 

“Shut up, you’re beautiful and you’ll be fine. No matter what you want, I’m gonna be here.” He reaches out to pull Brock into a hug but hesitates, hand hovering out between them.

Brock stares at it and shakes his head with a smirk. “Idiot.” He takes his hand and practically falls against him. Jack tries not to inhale too deeply as he embraces him as tight as he can.

“I didn’t care. I didn’t.” Jack repeats because he has to. “I still wanted to be with you, no matter what you presented as.” 

His hand slides along dampened skin and he struggles between taking Brock on the floor and being respectful. Usually he can control his urges easily enough but when the person he wants the most smells exactly like _home_ and everything he wants, Jack’s soon finding out what real control actual means. It doesn’t help when he feels Brock bury his face in against his neck and unmistakably begins to scent him.

“This is harder than I ever thought it would be.”

“You ain’t kiddin’.” Brock muses as he draws away, looking almost surprised at himself but deflecting, eyes pointedly staring at the obvious issue Jack’s been having since he arrived.

“Sorry, but shit Brock, you smell insanely good. Will you let,” He paused, frowning slightly, “I mean if you want..?” 

Brock sighs but he’s smiling as he shakes his head, “Yeah alright. Who the fuck else am I gonna ask? Big dope that you are, ain’t helping how ya seem to be smellin’ better than I’d ever thought too.” 

Jack grins, hands sliding down to Brock’s hips and steering him backwards towards his bed. “You want me to stop, you tell me to stop, yeah? I’m about two seconds from losing my mind so ain’t gonna be good at judging everything properly but if you tell me, I will.” 

They land on the bed together, Brock gripping handfuls of his shirt tightly, “Honestly? I ain’t sure how sound minded I’m gonna be when we start gettin’ you naked. Yer tellin’ me you’ve always smelled like this, Jackie? Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I’ve been missin’ all this.” 

Jack nods in agreement and kisses Brock hard, pulling him as close as he can. There’s a soft groan and Jack remembers they were out on a mission not too long ago, bodies worn and tired, should probably be a little more careful but he can’t help himself and Brock doesn’t seem to mind either. It was what they both wanted, tangled together in each other’s orbit ever since they met and this was no different.

Brock startles with a laugh the moment Jack grazes teeth along the underside of his jaw before he moves down his neck. He can’t help the dumb feeling of drunkenness he feels, Brock’s scent becoming stronger around him and he feels further befuddled when his laughter just becomes his _everything_. It’s only better when he realizes how pliant Brock is, stops grousing about how this all turned out and that he’s genuinely smiling, body arching and reacting everywhere Jack touches him.

“I want you, Brock.” His hands don’t stop, gliding along Brock’s sides. “I’ve wanted you before but now it’s much more intense. It’s like, I can’t live without you. I think, I’ve never been able to live without you but just here now..”

Brock gives him a sharp smile, it’s too brittle around the edges and Jack doesn’t like it. “You ain’t gotta pour on the charm fer me to put out. I need relief from this bullshit.” 

Jack huffs, dropping his forehead against the chest before him. “I ain’t charming you. I mean it, every word of it. You’re just being an ass.” 

“I’ve always been an ass, don’t pretend like it’s a new thing now.”

He grunts in agreement and Brock pushes him up a little. “Help me take my underwear off, been soakin’ through ‘em and they’ve been gettin’ fuckin’ uncomfortable especially when I got yer body heat hoverin’ over me. Actually, while you’re strippin’ me, get yourself naked too. Wearin’ way too many layers fer my tastes.” 

Jack nods to his wishes and plants another quick kiss before he moves off Brock to undress. Shoes and socks get kicked off somewhere, he’s sure something goes under the bed. His hip collides into the standing dresser as he’s hopping to get out of his pants as fast as possible and whatever is on top of it falls into something else and makes a horrible crash. Brock doesn’t say anything so it doesn’t matter, tossing those and his shirt near the closet. By the time he’s out of his boxers, Brock’s already face down and fully naked, entire body flushed and _presenting_.

“Holy shit.” Jack gapes. Brock’s chin rested against folded arms, knees tucked underneath with his ass arched perfectly into the air, slick glistening against the light. He looks too good to be true. “What’re you doing to me?”

“Well don’t jus stand there like an idiot.” Brock drawls, eyes peering over his shoulder at him. 

It’s a change from barely a few minutes ago and realizes he’s either accepted it, or the more logical idea is that he’s overwhelmed and trying to disguise it with bravado. Brock stares at him and Jack wonders if he should feel self conscious at the amount of attention his dick is getting but he doesn’t. He actually feels a little proud, more than anything he’s wanted his mate pleased with him and since he’s only thought of Brock in that way, he’s been chasing that ghost for a bit.

“You don’t know how it feels to be so empty.” Brock whines weakly, resolve crumbling a little.

Jack climbs back onto the bed. “I don’t, not in that way. But I have waited, tried to fill a yearning without you. Found out that I couldn’t.” 

He slips in behind Brock, his skin thrumming in urgent need over being this close, this ready for him. As much as he wants to taste and savor, take his time and pull Brock apart before bringing him back together again. He doesn’t. He knows there will be time for that later. Today he only strokes his thumb across Brock’s aching hole, feeling his entire body shiver to such a minor touch and soon he fits the head of his cock against that wet opening, pushing in slow and steady. It’s so easy and slick, no resistance over it and Brock only accepts whatever he was given, like they were made for each other to perfectly fit.

Jack pauses, eyes flicking over Brock’s form. He takes in the blush covering his entire body and the small pool of sweat Brock collects at his lower back; he his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Tell me if it’s too much, Brock.”

“ _More_.” Brock begs instead and Jack just can’t argue with that, so he does.

Brock moans loud as he feels himself being filled up, and Jack has a fleeting thought about if the walls were thick enough to drown it out for their neighbors. Not that he plans to keep him quiet, it was quite the opposite because it was too good to hide. He wants more of it, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back experimentally and _ah-_ There it was. Deep and throaty, full of need and so fucking loud. He does it again, and again, pulling the noise from Brock over and over as he thrusts into him deep and hard, trying to keep a perfect balance while Brock pushes back into him in their rhythm and giving as good as he gets, just like he always does. It was what he did. Always.

Thoughts return over how much Brock believes Jack doesn’t want him, as a beta and now as an omega. That it’s just the hormones and the drive that convinces him. That Jack’s never been pining since the day they met, that he didn’t care what his alpha status traditionally demanded, he was still willing to go against it to be with the one he cares for the most.

“I’ve loved you since the day I laid eyes on you.” Jack pants wetly against Brock’s ear. “I knew there’d be no one else but you. No one could compare to you.” 

“No one?” Brock mumbles out between punches of air, surprise in his voice.

“No one.” Jack reiterates. He noses into Brock’s hair as they rock together. “Knotted my fist thinking about you, every part of you. There was _something_ I was always drawn to. It’s always been just you.” Jack’s heart is pounding and he finally feels so full in his chest, that loneliness of being without him disappearing entirely.

“Knot me, Jack.” Brock pants out. “Fuckin’ do it. _Now_.” 

“I don’t cum on fucking demand because you tell me to.” Jack snarks back against Brock’s skin. He can hear the almost hysterical laugh he gets in return and he seems to love Brock just a bit more. His body also has other ideas no matter how much he’d like to have a little more time like this, in tune with Brock more than he realizes. He turns his head away from Brock’s neck when the need to bond rises, biting lightly into shoulder. He could feel his knot catching on Brock’s rim with every thrust and muscles clench down hard as he proceeds to lock them in together. 

He can’t breathe, and Brock’s making whimpered noises like he was in pain despite knowing otherwise.

“Jack.” Brock moaned, reaching a hand behind him, searching, and Jack tangles their fingers together, squeezes them in assurance.

It’s the emotional intimacy that does Jack in, finally pushes him over the edge, his knot catching and filling Brock full. Brock follows immediately with a cry, and he sounds so wrecked. Jack buries his face against shoulder, grinding in and trying to get as deep as he possibly can.

Brock collapses under him and Jack obediently follows, feels boneless and satiated, nosing into hair again just long enough to have a moment before he receives a rough smack at his side that tells him he’s smothering Brock.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Yer so damn hot.” Brock complains tiredly.

Jack hums in agreement, rearranging them so they were on their sides and Brock’s back was pressed to his chest. Brock only protests once with a hiss of pain and Jack rubs a hand up and down his side soothingly.

When they do finally settle together, Jack feels the calm he’s constantly been chasing for. He squeezes Brock close to him, he knows it’s much too tight but he can’t help himself, nosing the back of his ear. “Thank you, for listening. Accepting me.” 

Brock feels tense against him, the labored sigh saying so much. “I needed relief and you’re an alpha. We both got what we wanted.” 

Jack stares at the back of that head, frowning. “I wasn’t bullshitting you just because you were in heat. You know me better than that.” 

“Yeah, well.” Brock sighs. “In a couple days, we’ll see.”

Jack’s tempted to argue further but with how they’re stuck together, he doesn’t want to upset him. He does the next best thing and acts up by defiantly draping his leg over both of Brock’s and tangles him in closer. He snuffles into his neck for good measure, scenting him further than he’s already done and wraps his arms around Brock’s middle.

Brock grumbles but doesn’t fight him off, well as much as he could, he tilts his head back instead. “That shit you were mumblin’..was it all jus anythin’ that came out?” 

“Of course not. I do love you, stupid. Yeah, weird time to admit that but it happens.” 

Making a small noise, Brock dropped his head against the pillow. “My back is warm but my front is cold.”

Looking for the blanket, Jack tugged the lump over to them, his gaze doing a double take when he noticed his missing clothes under it. He managed to reach for one of his hoodies, examining it closely. “So this is where my clothes have been going.” 

“What?” Brock mumbled, sleep sinking in a little but he cranes his neck to see what Jack holds up and immediately groans. “Shit. I forgot about that.” 

“How long have you been hoarding my clothes? I’ve been missing this sweater for over three weeks!” He manages to get a t-shirt and hold it up. “I lost this last month, Brock. I asked you if you had it and you made a scene about how the hell would you know where it was. Remember?” 

“You smell kinda good, alright? I didn’t know what was comin’ over me but I liked it. Shut up. Yer scent dominated my senses and it helped me sleep.” 

Jack frowns at the back of his head. “I tell you I love you and you act like I don’t mean it while you’ve been making a nest with my damn clothes. You’re a dick.” 

“Hey.” Brock turned his head back as much as he could. “I was a _beta_ before all this mess. I wasn’t willin’ to let you ruin yer damn life because of me. I know you would and I figured I’d get over it. Some betas get that sense of smell that picks up better, I thought it was what happened.” 

Jack doesn’t know what to say so he reaches out to brush fingers through Brock’s hair and Brock huffs a sigh with a shake of his head. “Yer hopeless. Cuddle me dammit.” 

Doing as he’s told, the blanket secured around the both of them and hoarded clothes forgotten for now, Jack noses against Brock’s skin. He’s sure the pleased alpha noise he can’t help but make from deep within his chest is vibrating into Brock, the pleasant growl-purr was something he’d never made before but then again, he’d never been happy like this. 

“It’s nice to know you love me just as much.” He teases and Brock snorts, grinding his ass back in what Jack thinks is just to be a dick and it makes him choke a little on his spit. “You’re killing me here.” 

“You got no idea how smug you smell, do ya?” 

Nipping at one of Brock’s bruises, Jack shakes his head, a hand palming across his flank as he teasingly presses into Brock in retaliation and hears him sigh lightly. “Do you blame me? You were being a dick right to my face, trying to act like you didn’t have any hope for us and trying to shut me out.” 

His hand grips at Brock’s hip when he doesn’t respond but hears him breathing a little heavier and slowly building up a rhythm with their hips. Jack lets his hand slip down between Brock’s legs and he smirks, pressing a kiss to his ear. “Already? That was fast.”

“Jus shut up and fuck me. Do ya always gotta talk this much in bed? How the hell did I get stuck with you?” Brock pauses, takes his hand and tangles their fingers together again. His voice softens. “You wanna bond with me, don’t ya?”

“Always have. Couldn’t picture myself with anyone else, but I won’t force you to.” 

“Why ya like this? You make all of it look so damn easy.”

Jack noses his shoulder, brushing lips against warming skin. “Because it can be, Brock. It’s always been just us.” 

“You’d bond with me when it ain’t even been twenty four hours of me findin’ my shit out?”

“Woulda when you were a beta, somehow I would have done it. This isn’t any different, not to me.” 

Brock squeezes their hands. “You’re so fuckin' stupid.” He makes a breathy little noise that’s almost a moan, head falling back against Jack’s shoulder as he comes back to his senses. “Better do it before I change my damn mind.”

Chuckling low, Jack nuzzles into hair and gives as good as he can while they’re still tied together. “You sound so sure.”

“Mhm.” Brock hums softly, eyes slipping closed. He bares his neck and Jack instinctively scents along the entire thick muscle of it. “Always been jus us, Jackie. Like you said. Guess I’m a lil stupid too.”

“Just a little.” Jack murmurs in agreement. 

He loves him, always has. It’s all he thinks about when he finds the place that smells most like Brock and proceeds to bite down and make him his.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday <3


End file.
